Foamed glass is an established lightweight ceramic material. Typically, foamed glass is made in one of two ways. The first way involves preparing a stable foam from water and foaming agent, preparing a wet mixture or slurry of solid components (where cement is the main substance), quick mixing the foam and the slurry, filling molds with prepared the mixed foam/slurry, and firing the same. The second way to make foamed glass involves making use of the property of some materials to evolve a gas when heated. A foamed glass material may be prepared by mixing crushed vitreous particles and a foaming agent (such as CaCO3 or CaSO4), placing the mixture in a mold, heating the mold (such as by passing the mold through a furnace) to a foaming temperature, and cooling the mold to produce foamed glass bodies.
Slag is a nonmetallic byproduct of metallurgical operations. Slags typically consist of calcium, magnesium, and aluminum silicates in various combinations. Iron and steel slags are byproducts of iron and steel production. For example, an iron blast furnace is typically charged with iron ore, fluxing agents (such as limestone or dolomite) and coke (as fuel and reducing agent). Iron ore is typically a mixture of iron oxides, silica, and alumina. When sufficiently heated, molten slag and iron are produced. Upon separation of the iron, the slag is left over. The slag occurs as a molten liquid melt and is a complex solution of silicates and oxides that solidifies upon cooling.
The physical properties of the slag, such as its density, porosity, mean particle size, particle size distribution, and the like are affected by both its chemical composition and the rate at which it was cooled. The types of slag produced may thus conveniently be classified according to the cooling method used to produce them—air cooled, expanded, and granulated. Each type of slag has different properties and, thus, different applications.
While useful as insulation, roadway fill and abrasive materials, foamed glass bodies (with or without foamed slag), are typically unsuitable for use as lightweight filler due to cost and their propensity to hydrate and expand. Thus, there remains a need for an easily produced foamed glass material that is more resistant to expansion from hydration and/or more easily aged. The present invention addresses this need.